


Toronto

by littlemisscurious



Series: Days In Our Lives [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Toronto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some plotless fluff with a bit of smut...felt like writing it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toronto

“What are you going to wear tonight,” I ask him with a smile while still lying under the duvet of the huge bed in our hotel suite at Toronto’s Ritz-Carlton. The sun is slowly rising over the city, casting a pale orange glow over the skyscrapers and the water, making it even more difficult for me to get up and leave this warm, cozy haven with a view to die for. In more than one respect. My eyes roam over Benedict’s slim but muscular body only covered by a very low-hanging pair of cotton pyjama bottoms as he stands by the window.

“The black tux,” he mumbles, eyes focused on the breakfast menu in his hands, his voice still a little coarse as we’ve just woken up. I sigh and let my head fall back onto the pillow. “Come back to bed, honey. It’s still early and you don’t need to go anywhere before this afternoon,” I beg, eyes fixed on him as he turns his head and lifts an eyebrow. “But I’m hungry,” he chuckles. “You could have breakfast in bed,” I suggest with a wink and push the duvet down my body, revealing my naked skin underneath. I bite my lip as he simply looks at me hungrily for a moment before he drops the menu and slowly walks back to the bed. I hold my breath as he gently pulls the duvet away, dropping it onto the empty side of the bad while taking in my naked frame.

 

“It’s getting cold,” I whisper with a smile. “Sorry,” he breathes and climbs onto the bed, crawling over me until his eyes are level with mine. “You are absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful,” he murmurs into my ear, gently nibbling on the lobe and I close my eyes for a moment with a content sigh as his hand roams over my waist and hips, squeezing gently here and there, teasing me. “And you are definitely wearing too many clothes,” I grin and push his pyjama bottoms down his legs before he kicks them off entirely and they land on the carpeted floor with a quiet thud. 

“So, what’s on the menu this morning?,” he asks, smirking, and I let my fingertips glide over his naked chest for a moment before I answer. “Anything you like. I’m yours completely,” I breathe, getting lost in his ocean-blue eyes for a moment as he bites his lip and contemplates my offer. “That is more than I ever hoped for,” he whispers, his lips hovering over mine until he closes the gap and takes my breath away with all the love and desire he’s placing into this kiss. I moan quietly as his tongue traces my bottom lip and I open my mouth ever so gladly for him to explore. 

 

I sigh as his lips wander from mine over to my jawline, down my neck, all the way past my collarbone to my breasts. Looking at him with a smile while he caresses every inch of them, I once again think of how he helped me to finally feel comfortable with who I am. I’m not a size zero, I don’t have a tiny waist and slim legs and perfect B-Cup breasts, and in a world where looks for a woman seem to be everything, it is difficult to come to terms with these realisations, to come to terms with all these ‘extra kilos’ which make my hips wider and my breasts larger. At least until Benedict made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. 

Slowly, I let my finger run through his shorter, dark brown hair as his tongue glides over the sensitive tissue, leaving a trail of goosebumps and desire. Gently, he sucks on the little rosy bud, causing a quiet moan to leave my mouth as my back arches off the bed. His hot breath on my skin makes me want more and I let my hand glide over his shoulders, my nails carefully scraping over his back. I pout a little as he ends his caresses on my breasts to move lower, right over my tiny bump, to my most sensitive parts. 

Teasingly, he kisses along the inside of my thigh as he lies between my legs, mine draped over his shoulders, his fingertips tracing the outside of it all the way down to my ankle and back. I bury my hands in the sheets as I can feel his tongue flick over my clit ever so softly, playing with it, playing with me, as he knows exactly what he’s doing.

***

“Best breakfast I had so far,” he grins into our kiss and I cheekily nibble on his bottom lip. “Don’t worry, it’s not over yet,” I wink and push him over onto his back before I climb on top of him, straddling his legs. Gently, his hands glide over my thighs up to my waist and I watch him with a loving smile before I bend down to leave tender kisses on his chest, so smooth and firm under my lips. “It’s a shame you had to shave,” I mumble as I kiss along his jawline and he takes a deep breath. “Sorry sweetheart,” he breathes into my ear and I simply smile at him. “Don’t worry, I still love you,” I laugh quietly and he chuckles in reply. “I am very glad you do.”

Our eyes are locked for a moment while I remain bent over him, my hands buried in the pillow beside his face. “I am truly glad you do,” Benedict breathes, one of his hands stroking along my cheek until he buries it in my hair. I hold onto him as he suddenly sits up, with me still straddling his legs, his other hand firmly on my back to keep me from falling. “I love you and I am so happy to have you in my life and...I simply could not live without you any more,” he adds quietly and I can feel tears well up in my eyes as he looks at me with all this love and honesty. 

“Never let me go,” I whisper, my arms wrapped around his shoulders and his neck. “I want to be with you, always, so please...never let me go,” I repeat, slowly sinking down on him as we kiss and cry and love. 

***

“Hey, that’s my shampoo,” I laugh as he grabs the bottle but he simply smirks and places a peck on my lips. “So? Maybe I want my hair to smell of..,” he squints at the bottle, “pineapple, pear, clementine, honey, praline, valentine, and quince...how can a shampoo smell of so many different things?” I laugh at his expression of utter confusion and take the bottle out of his hand. “Maybe you should stick to your manly, musky stuff,” I grin and he tickles me gently in response. “Maybe I should,” Benedict agrees, nevertheless, but still takes the bottle away from me again. “Turn around,” he smiles and I do as I’m told before I can feel his divine fingers gliding through my hair, massaging my scalp. “Mhmm, never stop doing that,” I sigh, happily and I can feel more than hear him chuckle. 

“There we go,” he mumbles after a while, kissing me softly on the shoulder and I turn around to kiss him thankfully. Showering together has been scarce with his busy schedule in the last months, making me cherish moments like these even more. Guiding me gently under the warm water pouring out of the huge shower head, he softly washes the shampoo out of my hair, his eyes never leaving mine, while my hands rest on his waist. “You do know that you stole my hair colour, by the way, huh?,” I grin after a while and he raises his eyebrow in fake arrogance. “Oh did I?,” he answers in the poshest Oxford accent he can find and I nod before we both burst into laughter. “No seriously, I miss your ginger curls,” I smile, allowing my fingers to glide through his wet hair while the water still pours down on us. 

“I hope our little one will inherit them. Can you imagine? A teeny, tiny baby with ginger, curly hair? Wouldn’t that be perfect?,” I muse and he simply smiles and nods. “No matter what our baby will look like, it will be perfect, I’m sure of it,” he breathes, pulling me gently closer into an embrace. “Of course it will,” I grin, my arms slung around his waist and my fingertips tracing along his spine. “I love you, Benedict.” “I love you, too. More than you can imagine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)


End file.
